Poor Little Rich Kids
by Sasha1
Summary: This is how I imagined one of the infamous LillyLogan fights.One shot. Read and Review please. Rated T for language.


A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Rob Thomas - one of the last remaining gods.

This is how I saw one of the infamous Lily/Logan fights that were only alluded to.

Please review. Just leave your thoughts on it. Good or bad.

Poor little rich kids

"God, Logan you are so high maintenance…" Lily sighed as she put her legs on his father's desk.

"Could you please be serious for once!..", he pleaded starting to get angry.

With feline grace she lowered her legs and walked towards the leather couch. She was smiling mischievously. The skin tight jeans hugged her hips while her long, silky blonde hair whipped the revealing white top. She wasn't wearing shoes. Lilly had always loved being barefoot. And now it seemed like only the tip of her small feet touched the floor as she was heading towards him.

Big, blue, sinful eyes were daring him. Full, rosy lips were inviting him to kiss away.

"What's the fun in that?"

He felt his anger fading and his muscles relaxing only to be taken over by a different kind of tension. His beautiful Lilly. Playful, full of life. Always looking for some fun. Running from boredom, mediocrity and the conventional as fast as her long legs would carry her. Running from rules and so-called moral standards and ... commitment. His mind instantly cleared. As she was about to circle his neck with her arms and shut him up with a kiss, Logan grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes.

"Life isn't always fun, babe."

Despite the pet name, his voice had nothing sweet about it.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and dropped herself unceremoniously on the couch.

"Not with that attitude, it isn't", she whispered to herself while staring at the ceiling.

"Damn it, Lilly. This is just like you. Always avoiding a real conversation. Like the planet would stop spinning if you could actually act like a real person for five freaking minutes."

Lilly hadn't torn her gaze from the ceiling. Until the last sentence.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm all real. A lot more real than most people. I do whatever I like. I am who I want to be and I live the way I want to live. Abiding by the rules doesn't make you real. It makes you boring. "

"Nobody said anything about the rules you're always so intent on breaking. I'm talking about having a conversation. Do you even know what that is?"

Lilly put her hands on her hips and stared at him defiantly.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to **you**. Ever thought about that?"

Silence filled the room as they were catching their breaths. The fight had just begun. Both were very good at finding weak spots and rubbing knives into them. They had, after all, learned from the best.

"Whatever, Lilly. Suit yourself. See if I give a shit. " his tone was arrogant and nonchalant. And if there was one thing the Kane princess couldn't handle, that was indifference. She rushed over to him and just as he was about to exit the room she caught his forearm and forced him to turn. Her eyes were shooting bolts of annoyance.

"No you don't! Don't you dare turn your back on me, Logan Echolls!"

He smirked at her with the same controlled mildly entertained look on his face.

"You're the one who said you don't want to talk to me."

"Maybe I would if you stopped being so possessive and pathetic. Always putting on a lame act of manliness. And always coming back to me like a puppy, with your tail tucked humbly between your legs."

As she finished her rant, her expression had changed from a frown to a grin. She saw him flinch when she emphasised "pathetic", "manliness", "humbly" and a couple of other words. He quickly retaliated.

"Well at least I'm not the one with the daddy complex." He paused as he heard her gasp in shock.

"Or isn't that why you constantly seek the company of any male that gives you a second glance? Cause dear old daddy won't. Come on, Lil. Admit it."

She stood there silently boiling with rage. He took advantage of the lack of response and dug deeper.

"Or maybe it's a mommy thing. She never approves of anything you do. Never loved you. Duncan was always the golden boy and you only got the little attention that was left. Criticism and bitchiness " he paused to take a deep breathe as he started regretting his reaction. He sure had a jackass's defense mechanism. But now was no time to back down.

"Well whichever one it is", he started with a bitter smile "the outcome is the same. Rich ..._vixen_", as he snarled the word she could hear the disgust in his voice, "seeking attention... another useless drama queen."

Unfortunately for him, Lilly wasn't the type to back down either. She let out a chuckle.

"I'm the drama queen, lover?"

She had calmed down. Her face wore an expression of bored amusement.

"Well, if I am," she said displaying her cute dimples "I have some pretty heavy competition."

She stopped for a moment to enjoy the sight of him clenching his fists.

"Poor little Logan. With his abusive daddy and idle mommy. Drinking away the sorrow of a dysfunctional Hollywood family. Choked by the burden of being _so_ famous. The only parental love he gets is the kind that looks good on the cover of God knows what celebrity magazine." Her trained features were now mockingly pitiful. "And the other kind of attention he gets leaves scars."

At his hurt expression something inside her told her to stop. But when did Lilly Kane do things half way?

"You know what? I really don't know why your dad bothers. You're never going to toughen up. You'll always be the same little boy. Oh-so-lonely in a cruel world."

With that she turned on her heals and walked towards the front door where a pair of colourful flip-flops awaited. She opened the door. She glanced at the hallway that lead to Aaron Echolls' office one more time. For five full seconds, Lilly stood leaning undecidedly on the door frame of the mansion. Then she turned and silently closed the oak door behind her.

MMMMMMMMMM

Two days, four apology phone calls and one steamy encounter in the AV room later things were back to normal.

END

A/N:Look at it. It looks so pretty. Don't you just want to click it and tell me what you think about the story. I know you do. So stop resisting.


End file.
